


The Last Day of School

by fbn059



Series: Two Rabbits and a Weak Premise [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Souji is a fucking sap, Ton of Cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbn059/pseuds/fbn059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji skips school and takes a train ride to be with someone special. In other words, a lot of sappy mush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the disgusting sappiness! Or, if you like that sort of thing, enjoy!

Souji had always thought that school ceremonies were a bit pointless, but as he dragged himself out of bed that morning, his views on the matter had worsened considerably. He now considered all ceremonies to be a complete and utter waste of time, and the highschool graduation ceremony he had to be at in two hours was the worst of the lot. 

To be fair, it might have been due to his usual grouchy mood in the morning. But it was mostly due to the fact that he felt nothing for his current school nor the people in it. He had withdrawn into his shell, hiding behind a mask of cold indifference after leaving Yasogami High and everyone he cared about behind. 

He was barely awake as he groped blindly in his closet for his school uniform. He pulled it on in his usual groggy, sloppy manner; shirt out and blazer unbuttoned, though he knew a teacher was going to give him flak for it later on. He stared blankly at the school tie in his hand for some moments, before giving up and crumpling the tie into a ball, cramming it into his jacket pocket. He could never remember how to do these things this early in the morning; his mental faculties typically weren’t active until much later in the day. 

He left his house, making his way to the train station, dodging and sidestepping the usual commuters on the pavement in a daze, his mind completely elsewhere. He found himself thinking about Inaba, about his friends in the Investigation Team, about Yosuke. 

He always felt a twinge whenever he thought about Yosuke. There was a time when he was simply grateful for a friendly face and a warm smile in a town he knew nothing about. As their friendship grew, he found himself admiring Yosuke for his inner strength, his determination and straightforward earnestness; qualities so lacking in himself. He started noticing other little things; things like the way Yosuke smiled, the way he nodded his head in time to the music through his headphones, the way his eyes betrayed every emotion he felt. And he kept wondering why his face grew hot and his throat went dry whenever Yosuke called out to him. 

Then the day came when he saw Yosuke cry for the first time, sobbing into his chest and soaking his shirt right through. He wanted, with all his heart, to kiss Yosuke’s tears away, to protect him so he’ll never cry like that again. And that was when he realised that the admiration for his friend had long since turned into something entirely different; his first love, and all the heady, intense emotions that came with it. He was ill-prepared for it, and all he could do was hold Yosuke in his arms, not even knowing if it was any help at all. 

He snatched a glance at the train arrival times on the board. There was the train that he took for school, but there was also a train heading towards Inaba that was due to arrive in a few minutes. It dawned on him then, how ridiculous it all was. Why the hell was he still here, in a place he didn’t give a shit about, when his friends, the people he called family, the boy he loved, was over there? 

And that was when he made his decision. 

He had never been a hostile, defiant teenager; he never argued with his parents, no matter how unreasonable he found them. When they insisted on him enrolling a prestigious school, he did; when they decided to dump him in the countryside for a year, he went, always too unmotivated and tired to raise the slightest protest. But this was to be it; in his own small way, his first outright act of rebellion on his last day of highschool. 

He dashed towards the platform for the train bound for the Yasoinaba station, feeling more liberated than he’d felt in a long time. 

* * *

Yosuke wandered the corridors of of the empty classroom building, its walls stained with the golden hue of the late afternoon. The graduation ceremony had ended hours ago, and nearly everyone was gone. He didn’t know why he was still there. He should have lit out of school as soon as the ceremony was over, maybe jumped on his scooter for a day out at the movies in Okina with everyone else. 

But something held him back. Perhaps it was a sense of nostalgia, or a certain bittersweet sadness he felt at the end of this chapter of his life; the end of his highschool days. Perhaps it was something else. 

He lingered outside the door of Classroom 2-2, a hesitant hand on the door handle. It had been an entire year since he had last set foot in it, but the room, and the memories contained within it, beckoned to him even now. As he slid the door open and stepped in, it all came flooding back. King Moron and his lectures. Kashiwagi-sensei and her leers. The short, urgent discussions on the murder cases, when they first formed the Investigation Team. Chie kicking him in the groin. Yukiko and her gentle smile. 

And Souji. Souji, who sat in front of him, to whom he had always reached out and prodded in the back to ask for help. Souji, who fought at his side, and never let him down. Souji, who held him tight as he cried and cried till he couldn’t cry any more. Souji, who confessed to him, and gave him his first kiss. Souji, who made love to him before getting on the train the next day and leaving him behind. 

Yosuke walked over to what used to be his old desk. He sank down in the chair, remembering how Souji had to get out into the aisle whenever his name was called, because there wasn’t enough room for him to straighten up to his full height. He remembered how Souji would turn around in his seat, grey eyes looking straight into his, whispering the answers to the teacher’s questions he needed help for. He remembered how he would talk about all kinds of things with that strange, quiet boy he had befriended, things he would never dream of discussing with anyone. He remembered how he fell for his friend, faster and harder than he’d ever thought possible. 

And he remembered that Souji, the one person whom he wanted, needed to be with right this moment, was miles away in another school, in another life. Sure, there were the occasional holiday visits, the phone calls and texts, but it just wasn’t the same. Those days when Souji was always there with him, when he could reach out and touch him, knowing that he’ll turn around; those days were long gone. 

A long, shaky sigh escaped from him. He could feel it coming. The lump rising in his throat. The mist blurring his vision. He struggled against it, but he lost. The tears stung his eyes as he hunched forward, his head bent, gripping the edge of his seat and sobbing quietly. It was at times like this he was thankful that there was no one around to see him in this sorry state. 

‘Yosuke?’ 

He knew that voice. He leapt to his feet, hastily wiping his eyes on his sleeve. It was impossible, but there he was, standing in the doorway, shirt out and jacket unbuttoned as always—Souji, though the school crest on the dark blazer he wore was unfamiliar. Yosuke’s cheeks coloured, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t keep the tears out of his voice as he croaked out, ‘What the hell—’ 

But Souji was already striding towards him, alarm and concern on his face as he pulled Yosuke into a tight embrace before he could say anything else. 

‘Yosuke… talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong. What happened?’ 

It felt like a dream, but the arms around him were solid and real, and Yosuke could feel the strong shoulders under the fabric of the jacket, and the warmth he’d yearned after for so long. 

‘It—It’s nothing. I was just thinking about… stupid crap.’ 

‘Yeah? Want to talk about it?’ 

‘No, I… okay, but only if you tell me what the hell are you doing here.’ 

‘It’s a deal. Let’s get out of here. Before you start crying again.’ 

And they walked out, hand-in-hand, leaving the room of memories behind them. 

* * *

They sat at their usual spot on the far end of the school’s roof, legs swinging from the concrete divider that served as their bench. As they sat there in the glow of the sunset, with nothing but the sky above them, it felt as if time had stopped, and it was just the two of them in the entire world. 

‘… I forgot how long the train ride could be. And how long the wait for the bus is. By the time I got here, everyone was gone. I thought I’ll go check out our old classroom, out of… I-don’t-know-what—sentiment? That’s when I saw you sitting there, crying.’ 

‘C’mon, I wasn’t crying!—Okay, maybe I was. But are you telling me you played hooky from your own graduation and travelled for hours, all the way here, for… nothing? That’s crazy man.’ 

‘We’ve all done crazier. And I didn’t come here for no reason. It felt… right, at that time. And I missed you. It feels like something is ending, and… well, I wanted to be with you when it does.’ Souji gestured vaguely at the brilliant orange sun. 

‘Yeeeah… I’m honoured, but you’re really starting to creep me out. Wait—you’re not gonna throw yourself off the roof, are you?!’ 

‘Hah, of course not. We didn’t fight our way through hordes of Shadows just so I can kill myself at the end of it. Hey, Yosuke… what are you gonna do from now on?’ 

‘Uh, go home? It’s too late to hang out at Okina now.’ Yosuke looked increasingly confused. 

‘I meant your plans. For the future.’ 

Yosuke gave him a long-suffering groan. ‘Don’t remind me of that. You’re starting to sound like the school counselor. University, maybe? That’s definitely what my parents want. But I don’t think I managed to get in anywhere. Man, I knew I should’ve quit Junes a lot earlier. I bombed _so_ hard on the entrance exams…’ 

Souji laughed. ‘You and I both.’ 

Yosuke was genuinely shocked at this. ‘What?! Aren’t you the type to, y’know, ace every test and get into Todai on your first try? I thought you’ll have your whole career planned out by now.’ 

‘Well, I used to have only one plan; to do whatever my parents wanted me to. It’s just easier than arguing with them. But things changed, ever since I left Inaba. There seems to be something much more important I should be doing… I’ve had some time to think about it on the train ride, about what I’m gonna do from now on, and I still don’t know…’ He faltered, and took a deep breath, trying to gather courage for what he was about to say next. 

Yosuke laid a hand on Souji’s shoulder. The dark look on the boy’s face worried him. ‘Hey, there’s no need to get all depressed about it. You just have to deal with it when the time comes. That’s what we did every time someone got thrown into the TV back then, right? Somehow, it all worked out in the end.’ 

Souji smiled, and took Yosuke’s hand in his. ‘Thanks for that. I… I don’t know what’s next for me, but there’s one thing I’m sure of. I want to be with the people important to me—I want to be with you. For as long as you’ll have me. Uh, only if it’s alright with you, of course. Would you consider it? Do you think there’s a future in it for us, one day?’ He could have punched himself then; his words came out sounding a lot more awkward than he’d imagined. And Yosuke wasn’t saying anything. 

He cleared his throat, and got off the ledge. ‘No pressure or anything, Yosuke. I don’t really need an answer right now. Just… think about it, maybe?’ 

‘I have thought about it. For an entire year. My answer is ‘Yes, of course I’ll want you to be with me, you dumbass.’ I thought that was obvious enough.’ 

Souji turned to face Yosuke, who was still sitting on the ledge, and he thought he’d never seen anyone look so beautiful as Yosuke did then. The light of the setting sun casted a flame-coloured halo round his hair, and his embarrassed smile took Souji’s breath away. And Yosuke was pulling him closer, cradling his head in his hands, kissing him with a sweetness that made him go weak at the knees. 

‘We’ll work something out. Study our asses off for a year and give the entrance exams another shot? Or try something else?’ 

‘I don’t know. But we’ll get through this together. No matter what.’ And Souji smiled and ruffled the hair on the back of Yosuke’s head. ‘Now, mind telling me why were you sitting there at your old desk and bawling your eyes out?’ 

‘Hey! Don’t say it like that. I sound like some snot-nosed preschool kid. And it really was nothing. I… I thought about you. And you’re here now, and that’s the only thing that matters.’ 

Souji felt that twinge in his heart again. He had always been unusually reserved, but there was something about Yosuke that dragged up all the emotions he never knew he had, forced all the actions out of him he never knew he had in him to do. He had to keep himself from spilling out all the awful cringe-inducing things he wanted to say. _I love you. I’ll protect you. I’ll make you happy. I’ll never leave you again._ He was intoxicated, besotted by Yosuke, and he knew it only too well. Their lips were soon melting together, the kisses growing deeper, his tongue venturing further into Yosuke’s mouth. His hands were already wandering up Yosuke’s shirt, his fingers running along the smooth curve of his back. Barely able to control himself, he started undoing the top button on Yosuke’s slacks, tugging at the waistband of his boxers. 

Yosuke flinched and pulled away, breathing hard, his face red. ‘Dude, are we really doing _this_ here?! In school? On the roof? Are you nuts?!’ 

‘It’s practically our tradition now. Every makeout session we have always ends with your dick in my mouth.’ He pulled the zipper down, kissing the hot, stiff bulge nestled there. ‘And it looks like you’re in the mood for it.’ 

‘I… Ngh! If anyone sees us here, we’re screwed!’ 

‘Don’t worry about it. It won’t take long. We’ll be done in no time.’ 

‘Can’t this wait until we get to—oh shit—Souji!’ 

Souji had already pulled the waistband down, sliding Yosuke’s cock into his mouth, not stopping to hear any more of Yosuke’s objections. He’d waited too long for this, even if it was just a quick and dirty blowjob he settled with. He knew exactly how Yosuke liked it, and he went about his work without hesitation. A thumb stroking gently at the ridge on the underside of the shaft. A tongue flicking over the head, sometimes nudging at the tiny opening there. A mouth on the sac, every now and then. He still couldn’t take the entire length without gagging, but he went as far as he could. He knew when Yosuke was nearing his limit; he felt the cock in his mouth thrusting gently, its scent growing denser; he heard Yosuke moaning and whimpering softly. Then, a muttered oath, a sharp shot of pain through his scalp as Yosuke tightened his grip on the fistful of his hair he’d grabbed, followed by a throbbing and quivering in his mouth. A salty, warm liquid flooded across his tongue, going down his throat as he took it all, swallowing everything Yosuke pumped into him. 

Yosuke fell on his back, gasping, watching through half-closed eyes as Souji cleaned him off with a tissue he fished out of his back pocket, and helped get his clothes back into order. 

‘Souji… I can’t believe… Shit, the things you do to me…’ 

Souji chuckled. ‘I’ll take that as a compliment. We’d better move, before the school gates close.’ He reached out a hand to Yosuke, who took it and pushed himself off the concrete block, staggering slightly. 

‘Uh, what about… you? You’re still…’ Yosuke asked, giving Souji’s crotch a swift glance. 

‘Mm… I won’t mind a quick screw in the staff room. Or a quick suck by the school gates. Or…’ 

‘What the—you can wait until your dick falls off before I do any of those!’ 

‘I was joking. Come on, let’s go, before we get locked in!’ 

And they stumbled off, down the stairs and out of the school, into their murky, uncertain future together. Neither knew what the future would bring, but they had a feeling that, with each other, it’ll work out in the end, somehow. 


End file.
